404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Defy
"Defy" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release) off of his fifth studio album, Beyond Recognition. Lyrics Just don't defy me! Just don't defy me! Just don't defy me! Just don't defy me! Alright, now I'm gonna break it down for you You sit back in your chair and you relax for another session Get the lotion, get the tissues, get the hands in motion You think you're so at home when you are all alone But I'm watching you through your webcam! Well I have seen it all before Everyone in America is an unknown camwhore What gave you the idea that you have your privacy? I need to know what everyone's doing in this goddamn country Believe, believe, believe in the coming of the lord 'Cause if ya don't, you won't follow, your soul will be abhorred Receive, receive, receive what you are told And now just listen, just listen, just listen! Well I am the unknown Before I came around you were safe in your home But now I know exactly who you want to be So just don't defy me I see you've been looking at some pics Well I'll take 'em from ya, I have the access You think you're hiding from everyone, but you're never alone How the fuck do ya think I've been calling your phone? Believe, believe, believe in the coming of the lord 'Cause if ya don't, you won't follow, your soul will be abhorred Receive, receive, receive what you are told And now just listen, just listen, just listen! Well I am the unknown Before I came around you were safe in your home But now I know exactly who you want to be So just don't defy me I've seen every little thing You've done in your room Every click, every touch Every save, every zoom All the searches and downloads Every webpage you're on Every single pornsite While you're jerkin' off I've seen the ones who abused This library of knowledge And you could very easily Be shootin' up narcotics If I just stayed away From the life that is your own Then ya might be plannin' something And nobody would know I gotta take a peek Just a little peek In every evil mind There's a citizen inside And there's a damn good chance That they would slip right by So I check on your messages Your emails, your history And had you never known I would've done it all so easily So shut your blog down And take a look around Stop fighting me off When you could hit the ground I'll stomp ya the whole time The whole damn ride to jail And what do you expect To do about it? Well I am the unknown Before I came around you were safe in your home But now I know exactly who you want to be So just don't defy me Just don't defy me! Just don't defy me! Just don't defy me! Just don't defy me! Don't defy me Category:Songs